Matt x Reader Pocky Game One-shot!
by KittyxSaur
Summary: Matt had been your best friend since you were ten, he was someone you trusted and loved dearly, you would do anything to keep your friend-ship with him. But when you and Matt play a new game, will everything change? Pocky game One-shot! Please review if you would like a lemon sequel!


"Hey, _"

"Yes? Matt." You kept your eyes glued to the T.V screen, the PlayStation remote vibrated in your hands as you killed of each of your enemies. Your best friend, Matt had paused, he put down his controller and turned his head towards you. You two had been friends since the day you had challenged him to a round of multiplier black ops. 9 hours into your competition, the game was tied and you were down to sudden death, you used you're intelligence and relied on instinct for your match, and Matt ... Matt was shocked - but secretly pleased - when you had won. In just a couple of hours of bring brought into the wammy house had beaten the video game genius and become his best friend! That was 7 years ago.

There was less that an year left before you turned 18 and were free to explore the world, decide who you were, where you belonged and what life you wanted to live. But for now, you decided to enjoy the company of your best friend.

"_... do you want to try that pocky game thing, again?" Matt stared at you from behind his goggles, you blushed remembering the first time you had played...or more like attempted.

_~~~Flash Back (3 years ago) ~~~_

_"Hey Matt! Look what I have!" Matt looked up from his DS to stare at his 14 year old best friend who was waving around a small box labeled "Pocky"._

_"What is it?" Matt tilted his head in curiosity._

_"It's this Delicious candy Mello gave to me, its a small cracker stick covered in chocolate!" Matt sat up and watched you frantically open the small box, pull out one of the treats and suck and nibble on it. He turned his head to the side to hide his blush. _

_"W-wait... Mello gave it to you? Mello gave you something he lives on?" Silence followed his question._

_"W-well ... he didn't exactly give it to me..." Matt rose an eyebrow, signaling for you to continue._

_"-I kinda, may have ... threatened to burn his last box of chocolates..." Matt shut his eyes and sighed._

_"It's all Mello's fault! If he hadn't been teasing me with the pocky then it never would have happened!" You took out another pocky stick and when Matt opened his mouth to speak you took this opportunity to stick the chocolaty treat in his unsuspecting mouth._

_"Hey!-" Matt finished eating his pocky stick and then turned to glare at you. "Totally un-called for _! But I admit, it actually is pretty good.."_

_"Oh! Really? Since you like it, Mello told me about a game you can play with these! It's called the "Pocky Game" but you need another person for this, wanna play?" Smiling innocently, You held out the box of pock to Matt. Matt sighed and grabbed the box from your hands._

_"How do you play this game?"_

_Squealing in delight you took a seat in front of Matt on the carpet._

_"Well you take one of the pocky sticks and hold it out like this," you took a pocky stick out of the box and held it diagonally in-front of you, the chocolate end facing Matt. "and then we are both supposed to put one end of the stick in our mouths, and the game begins by nibbling on it until one of us get to the center, the winner is whoever can get to the center first! Got it?" You knew how competitive Matt could be, he always had to win, and you had no doubt the he would come up to the challenge._

_"Yup i'm ready when you are." Matt took ahold of your wrist which held the pocky stick then lifted it to his mouth where he took ahold of his end. Nodding you moved towards your end and put it in between your lips. Matt lifted his hand and began the count down. 3...2...1 Matt started off fast and you soon caught up to him effortlessly, both you and Matt were too focused on the game that you hadn't noticed you were at the middle until you were staring into each others eyes._

_A blush slowly crept up your neck as realization hit you. Your lips were only centimeters apart, and apparently Matt had also tooken notice because his had stopped and had a dark pink blush on his cheeks. Without thinking you you bit off the last piece, as you did so, your lips lightly brushed his, you blush deepend. Matt pulled back and looked away._

_"I-I'm gonna go find Mr. wammy about updating thee video games." _

_"Y-Yeah.." Mattt quickly stood and left the room, not turning to look back at you._

_~~~End Flash Back ~~~_

Things had been awkward after that, but they had slowly returned back to normal, well as normal as it could possibly get. You had began to notice that Matt would stare at you more, stealing peeks at you every now and then, your shoulders would brush his and you would notice him blush. You were 16 when you realized that you were in-love with Matt. Though, you believed he didn't return your feelings and you were afraid that if you approached him about it that you would only get hurt.

So you held it in, a secret, the only secret you've ever kept from him. You knew you had always liked him, but you hadn't fully accepted until last year. He was by far the most attractive male you had ever seen. His beautiful brownish-red hairs made small waves down to the back of his neck, bangs were swept perfectly over big Green eyes. He was quite tall and had a lean body for someone who stayed in doors all day, his light ivory skin tone went perfectly with his color eyes. His wardrobe consisted of a black and white long sleeved shirt with a fur jacket over his shirt, he wore black leather gloves that barely reached his elbows, and blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. His favorite accessory though, seemed to be a pair of goggles. Not that you minded though, you thought he looked absolutely hot in them! But you would never say so out loud...

"_!" Matt waved his hand in-front of your face. As if broken out of a trance, you blinked a couple times.

"O-Oh ... yeah! I-I mean sure, if you want..."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk, which made your pulse quicken. From the couch the two of you were sitting on Matt reached up behind him and pulled out an un-opened box of pocky. He calmly opened the box and pulled out a single treat.

"You remember how to play, correct?" You nodded in response. Matt then put one end in his mouth and waited for you too take the other end. This time you were both very much aware of each other, but when you looked into his eyes, you didn't see the same ferocious competitive look as the first time. What you saw made your breath hitch in your throat, your palms immediately became sweaty, and that blush you tried so hard to hold back was making it's appearance on your face, this look sent heat straight to your abdomen. This was the same look a lion would give it's prey before jumping in for the kill. It terrified you, but it also really turned you on.

Without warning the game had begun, you were pretty sure this was no longer about winning, or was it? Matt had started by taking slow liberal bites, his eyes never once left yours, what was his trying to win..? You followed his lead, swallowing every little piece you had nibbled off. His predatory look never once wavered, and then finally you were both at the center, you could feel the heat from his body radiating off of him, you were sure that if you ever as much breathed , that you would end up accidentally kissing him. So you stayed still, for a while at least. In your awkward position you snipped off the last piece, but before you could pull back. Matt was kissing you.

Your eyes widened in complete shock when his soft lips roughly crashed against yours. Matt quickly pushed your back onto the couch, his lips still on yours, you gasped in surprise and Matt took advantage, plunging his hot tongue into yours. Your head had begun to feel dizzy, so you lied there and let Matt do what he wanted with your body. Matt finally pulled back, allowing the air to rush into your emptied lungs. Your breath came out in quick pants, his eyes were glazed over in lust. And you were pretty sure that your face was as red as a tomato. Matt's face grew closer until his lips and yours were joined once again. Matt used his left hand to pin your wrists above your head on the couch. His tongue played with yours and you timidly allowed your tongue to explore his mouth. You felt his right hand slowly go down to your breasts and caress them.

"Mmm" You arched your back to give him more access. His hand continued under your skirt and he felt for your underwear, he started to rub you, and you moaned into his mouth, feeling yourself grow wetter. You started to scream his name when he started fingering you through you panties.

"M-Matt! Aah." Your eyes were shut tightly. And as if someone had thrown a jug of cold water over his head Matt's eyes widened and he quickly pulled himself off of you, his cheeks were tinted a dark pink.

"_-_! I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I-I like you alot and-" Liar you knew he had been planning this, but he probably didn't mean to take it this far.

You smiled softly before climbing onto his lap and silencing him with a kiss. Matt reacted quickly and kissed you back. You both pulled back when your lungs demanded the need for air.

"Matt, you like me?" You stared into his eyes

"I do _! I've liked you since the day I met you..." Matt's eyes gazed at yours with love. Throwing your arms around his neck you kissed him gently before pulling back.

"I like you too Matt, I always have.

**A/n: Hey you guys I've finally come around to writing another story! Tell me if you like it, comment, subscribe Wattpad: _KittyxSaur_ and Deviantart: KittyxSaur for more stories to come! SEQUEL ANYONE? If I were to make a sequel it would be a lemon c; Review for sequel (:**


End file.
